Lose Yourself
by imdifferentnotwerid
Summary: You can do anything you set your mind to. America's first World Meeting.


So this idea got stuck in my head earlier, and I couldn't get it out. This is based slightly off the song 'Lose Yourself' by Eminem.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or Eminem, nothing mentioned in this story is mine. Please don't sue me.

* * *

" _Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity_ _  
_ _To seize everything you ever wanted. In one moment_ _  
_ _Would you capture it, or just let it slip?"_

* * *

-1790-

The United States of America was pacing back and forth outside the meeting doors. He was incredibly nervous, and slightly afraid. Fighting Britain was one thing, but now he has to face the whole world. What if they think he's a joke? What if makes he makes a bad impression, so they all decide not to trade with him? What if France mentions his debt?

America wasn't in the best place as a country. He owes a lot of money, mostly to France, and his currency still wasn't worth much(3). America hopes that if his debt does come up he can distract everyone by talking, unless he forgets his planned script. Then he'll just have to improvise, that's okay, America has improvised tons of times no biggie.

It's just one meeting, maybe the other countries will understand. If he messes up today then he'll just have to be more prepared next time. He'll write a thousand page book if that's what it takes to prove that he's a worthy country.

A young blonde girl came out through the meeting doors.

"Uh, are you the United States of America?" she asked nervously.

America bobbed his head. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Liechtenstein, I just wanted to let you know that the meeting is going to be starting soon."

"Oh, thanks."

"Are you nervous?" Liechtenstein asked curiously.

"A little," America admitted. "But don't tell anyone!"

"It's okay, I was nervous during my first meeting too."

"Are you a country?"

"Technically, yes. I'm part of the Holy Roman Empire though, so I don't have much say in my affairs."

"Oh, so how was your first meeting?"

"It was scary, I was afraid of talking in front of the other countries. However, all I really had to say was who I was and the current state of affairs in my country."

"Seriously?"

"Ja."

"Don't they talk about World Policies, or something?"

"Usually they don't get around to it."

"Pff, lame. If I was running the meeting, I'd make sure to add in time for that," America said, regaining some of his confidence.

"Are you ready to come in now?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Yeah."

America stood completely straight and walked into the room with his head held high. He could only do his best, and hope that he doesn't ruin everything.

Several countries stared at America as he entered the room. Everyone wanted a glimpse of the little kid who had fought the British Empire and won. Most of them were surprised by his appearance, just like Britain had been when America hit puberty. They were all expecting a small, skinny kid, it's not like America had been around that long. They didn't think he'd been one of the tallest people in the room. He was skinny, and didn't have much muscle, but it didn't seem obvious. His uniform fit him well too, but it was clearly well worn. It was America's eyes that got to most of the countries, they seemed so hopeful. It seemed like America could see a bright future for even worst people.

"You can sit between the Netherlands and me," Liechtenstein said as she guided America to the table.

America grinned at her. "Cool, thanks!"

The Netherlands was already seated when they arrived, but he stood and shook hands with America.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm the Netherlands," the Netherlands introduce himself. He was about the same height as America, so he stared directly into the younger countries's eyes. America lit up.

"Oh, I remember you! Dude, it's so good to finally meet you. Thanks for recognizing me as a country! That was wicked cool of you," America babbled. The Netherlands smirked.

"Don't be so quick to think I did it out of the goodness of my heart. I mostly wanted to piss off Britain," the Netherlands informed him.

"Dude, that's literally the story of my life. I got to a point where I was like 'What can I do today to piss of Britain?'. I know! I'll dump all his tea into the harbor!" America exclaimed, gathering glances from nearby countries. The Netherlands cracked a grin, the kid wasn't that bad.

"Did you really?"

"Yeah, not the smartest thing I've ever done, but it was fun!"

"How angry was Britain?"

"Oh man, he was livid. Then he went and passed the freaking Intolerable Acts. He had killed a couple of my citizens a little while earlier too. Then, BOOM, revolution," America explained.

The Netherlands nodded, hiding a grin. He didn't know how powerful the kid would be, but at least he'd be amusing at the meetings.

"So, when is the meeting going to start?" America asked as he sat down.

"It should have started three minutes ago, but France and Britain are missing," Liechtenstein answered.

Britain was the other country the countries were curious about seeing again. Most of the countries hadn't seen him since the 1770 meeting, because he skipped the 1780 meeting due to the war. Obviously many things had changed in the past twenty years, and if it had weakened Britain they wanted to know. This may be the perfect opportunity to seize some of his colonies. Unfortunately, Britain and France remained missing.

"America! It's nice to see that you know how to wear your uniform properly now!" a voice boomed from across the room. America winced, and looked up to see Prussia rapidly approaching with a blond boy in tow.

"Prussia, hey, how are you?"

"Better, now that I'm surrounded by people who know how to use soap," the German retorted.

"C'mon, give me a break! It was my first army, how was I suppose to know soap might be helpful?"

"Did you use soap on a regular basis?"

"No, I only sometimes used it when Britain came to visit."

Prussia sighed. "I'm still trying to figure out how you won that war."

"Well, your training did help, a little."

"Oh, ja! I helped, so you had to win, because I'm awesome. Anyways, enough war stories. This is mein klein Bruder Germany. I got back home from your place, und for a moment I thought you had followed me back. So, I decided I needed to see the two of you next to each other."

America stood up and shook Germany's hand, then they briefly exchanged the don't-worry-he's-crazy-but-harmless look. They stood next to each other as Prussia inspected their similarities. Both of them were the same height, with blue eyes, and blonde hair. America's eyes were a little darker, and Germany's hair was a little neater, but they had the same broad shoulders and build. If you didn't know them you'd think they were related.

"Ha! Spain, get your ass over here! I told you they looked alike!" Prussia yelled.

Spain looked up from where he was chatting with North and South Italy.

"Are we introducing our siblings to the new country now?" Spain asked excitedly as he and Feliciano dragged Romano towards them.

"Hola! I'm Spain!" Spain greeted America.

"I'm North Italy, and this is my fratello South Italy!" Feliciano introduced.

"Wow, are you guys actually related?"

"Si!"

"Cool, you're just like me and my bro Canada!"

"Who's this Canada bastard?" Romano asked while shaking Spain's hand off his shirt.

"Oh, Canada's my brother. Unfortunately, I couldn't convince his to revolt too, so he's still a colony."

Before America could add any more, the doors to the room swung open. France and Britain entered the room, and quickly called for order.

"Welcome to my beautiful country!" France started. "Sorry we're late, we had some business to take care of. Now, can everyone take their seats? Good, now, I think the newest country should go first. America, the floor is yours."

America swallowed hard, then stood up. He glanced around the room briefly making eye-contact with people.

"Hello, I'm the United States of America. I'm a Federal Republic, and I just declared my independence fourteen years ago, on July 4th. I was an British colony, so with France's assistance I fought Britain and won. The war ended on September 3rd, 1783. My country briefly used the Articles of Confederation as it's constitution, but they didn't work very well. In 1787, we had a Constitutional Convention to draft a new constitution. It outlines three branches of government that all have power checks on each other, and it guarantees the Freedom of Speech, the Right to Keep and Bear Arms, Protection from Unreasonable Search and Seizure, Freedom of the Press, Freedom of Peaceable Assembly, Freedom to Exercise ones Religion, Due Process of Law, The Right to a Trial by Jury, Protection from Cruel and Unusual Punishment, The Right to a Speedy and Public Trial, and The Right to Counsel. We're calling it the Constitution of the United States. I've also established several trade routes, and I'm working hard to pay to pay off my war debt. So, do you guys have any questions?"

Across the room a country raises their hand.

"Yeah, about your constitution..."

* * *

 **Some Facts**

 **1.** After the war America really did owe France tons of money

 **2.** Since traveling took forever back then I figured they'd only have a Worlf Meeting once every ten years.

 **3.** Under the Articles of Confederation, the federal government couldn't regulate money or pass taxes, so when they needed more money they just printed more which lowered the value of the money.

 **4.** The Principality of Liechtenstein was formed in 1719, so she's pretty close in age to America,, of course she didn't run her country herself until later on.

 **5.** There are also currently, teenage princes of Liechtenstein, if you were wondering.

 **6.** America and Netherlands actually have fantastic relations, the Netherlands is like one of our oldest friends. And yes, they 'unoffically' recognized America as a country in 1776.

 **7.** The Intolerable Acts was a series of laws for Boston as punishment for the Boston Tea Party

 **8.** The Prussian General Von Steuben trained Washingtons army during the revolution

 **9.** As for the soap thing, well, they were starving, so I assume they didn't have soap either.

 **10.** I just thought it was really funny that America and Germany look so much alike

 **11.** The German Confederation was actually founded in 1814, so Germany is a little younger than America. However, I'm a huge fan of the Prussia raising Germany headcannon.

 **12.** The American Consitution was the first of it's kind, so the other countries having questions about it is not too strange.

 **13.** Also, the Bill of Rights, which garenteed all the freedoms listed above, was drafted in 1789 and submitted to Congress then, but Congress didn't pass it until 1791, but I had America include it in his speech anyways.

 **14.** Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, I tried my best.

 **15.** Please review your thoughts, I had a couple ideas on how this story could have happened, and I'd like to hear what you guys think.


End file.
